


Let's Be a Family, Just For Now

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Arranged Marriage, Mpreg, Overbearing Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris get their chance to be a family, children and all, but just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be a Family, Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that's been bouncing around in my head since I wrote 4lbs 9oz.

No one would have ever thought that a hunter like Chris Argent would fall in love with a werewolf. Gerard Argent would have shot anyone who even suggested it. 

But here they were, together since they were sixteen. Chris Argent and Peter Hale, the hunter and the wolf; two souls bound by fate. Despite the obstacles they faced; Chris' arranged marriage to Victoria, well pretty much Chris' family in general, they made it through together.

Everything was going well until the impossible happened. Chris was pregnant. 

"It's not impossible." Peter said through the bathroom door.

"Yes, it is." Chris said, staring at the three positive pregnancy tests in front of him. "In case you forgotten, I'm a man."

"And I'm a fairy tale creature that eats little girls, what's your point?" Peter said, leaning against the door.

Chris wrenched the door open, causing Peter to fall into the bathroom. "Do you think this is funny?" He asked, absolutely furious. "How do I explain this to my wife or, god forbid, my father."

"Just stay with me babe." Peter said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Chris' waist.

"You know I can't do that." Chris said, turning to face Peter. He kissed the other softly, trying to will away the disappointment. 

"I know, but how about until the baby's born." Peter said with a pout. "If it's a wolf I'll raise 'em and if it's a human..."

"I'll have to come up with a convincing lie for Victoria as to why I have a baby." Chris said with a sigh, but he smiled at Peter. "Will you do everything I ask?" Chris said with a little pout. 

Peter groan, he couldn't resist Chris' pout. "Anything for you." He kissed Chris' nose. 

Chris patted his shoulder, moving out of Peter's grip. "Good because I want you to get me lunch, and clean the apartment, and find me the number of a doctor who can take care of me, and when that's all done you can explain to me how this happened.

That's how it went for next seven months, Chris told Peter what to do and Peter did it. Even explaining the odd process that allowed Chris to become pregnant.

"Werewolf sperm is weird. It can make infertile women fertile, give men uteruses, and, most importantly, create wolfy babies." Peter said, cowering behind the sofa. "I thought you knew. You know the Bestiary and all."

"I'll kill you later." Chris said, calling the number of the doctor Talia recommended.

His name was Dr. Yarr. He was kind, slightly rounded, aging wolf that offered a great deal of good advice and stories about raising babies, any kind of baby.

Dr. Yarr was Chris' doctor throughout his pregnancy, despite it ending a month early. He was the one who delivered the girls, they'd known they were twins but hadn't found out the genders. 

Chris and Peter were now the parents of two tiny little girls. 

"Can you believe it?" Peter said, cuddling the smaller baby close to his chest.  
"We're parents." 

Chris smiled softly at the baby in his arms. He was exhausted and his movements were measured so as not to jostle the cesarean cut. "Little girls, who would've thought it." 

"I know right." Peter said, sitting on the edge of Chris' bed.

"Which one's which though?" Chris asked, looking at the babies. They'd had four names picked out already, two boys and two girls.

"Hm…" Peter looked at the little girls. "Let's try this." He placed the smaller baby in Chris' other arm. "Coralee" He said, the larger baby squirmed slightly. 

Peter gently stroked her cheek, "You want to be Coralee?" He then stroked the smaller baby's cheek. "Are you our Allison?" He asked her. She squirmed just like her sister.

"So it's been decided." Chris said, handing Peter Allison again. "I've got Coralee and you've got Allison." 

"Right" Peter said, placing the sleeping infant in her bassinet. He placed her older sister on her other side.

As soon as they were next to each other Coralee squirmed closer to Allison, just so she could nuzzle her face.

Peter and Chris watched them for several minutes, just watching their sleeping faces. 

Chris was the one to break the silence, "Do you think they're both werewolves? Or humans? One of each?" Peter took his hand as he began to panic. "How do we separate them? That's so wrong. They'll never truly know who both their parents are." Chris began to panic.

"Calm down." Peter said gently, placing his hands on either side of Chris' face. "Right now we're a family and that's all that matters. You, me and our girls. The rest of the world can go fuck itself until we leave this hospital." Peter wiped a tear out of Chris' eye

"Don't talk like that in front of the girls." Chris said with a small laugh, but he knew Peter was right. In this moment nothing else mattered, except the tiny little girls that he'd carried for eight months.

That's how Dr. Yarr found them; Peter and Chris curled together, each with a baby in there arms. "I have the girls' results." He said, trying not to jar the little family.

"And…?" Peter said, not opening his eyes.

"It seems that baby A-" 

"Coralee" Peter cut him off.

"Alright, Coralee has wolf DNA and baby B..." He paused for Peter to supply the name.

"Allison" 

"Allison is completely human." He said, walking backwards out of the room. "I'll leave you be for now." Dr. Yarr shut the door behind him, leaving the little family alone once again.

"There's your answer." Peter said to Chris. He kissed Chris' temple.

"Middle names" Chris said, barely opening his eyes. "For us to still connect to them, despite distance. We'll give them meaningful middle names."

"Sounds like a great idea." Peter said, looking at Allison sleeping in his arms. "There's a name many Hale women are given as a middle name, Lykanion. It means little she wolf, so she'll always remember where she came from."

"It's lovely" Chris said, stroking Coralee's cheek. "My mom's name was Lisette. I think it's fitting for her, something from my family as well." 

"Perfect" Peter said, kissing each of the girls’ foreheads. "Coralee Lisette Hale and Allison Lykanion Argent."

"Cora and Allie" Chris said sleepily. "Our girls, our family with no hatred between hunters and wolves."

"Sleep dear, we'll be here for a few more days." Peter said, gently taking Coralee into his free arm. "We have sometime to be a family."

And they did, for one week we they were a happy little family. But, as it always does, reality caught up with them. 

Chris returned to Victoria with the story of a knocked up waitress. She kicked him out for a week, but agreed to pretend she was Allison's mother.

Peter brought Coralee home to his family, only for his older sister to take her to raise as her own. Talia said she didn't believe Peter was responsible enough to raise a child, which caused Peter to become aggressive and feral.

Peter and Chris both wonder what would have happened if the stood up to their families and became the family they always should have been. They wonder if they still could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I might write a sequel to this one if people would like one.


End file.
